bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Puppyninja
hey i am new here and hope to help people with the information on this sitePuppyninja (talk) 15:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Puppyninja Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Puppyninja page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 15:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC) HTML tidying Hey Kendra.........I got Banned from Naruto wiki for a week so couldnt reply to ur msgs If u come on Bleachwiki chat for a min I want to talk to u..........See YA Ashish Uchiha Did you get my msg or not just please come to bleachwiki chat for a sec --Ashish Uchiha (talk) 16:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Ashish Uchiha imonPuppyninja (talk) 17:03, January 14, 2015 (UTC)Pupppyninja Hey Kendra well I think we will have to wait I will be 'unblocked' after a few hours then we can talk............I am sorry cant get back to u but being blocked in only in Sajuuk's hand I am just hoping he wud not extend the ban length.....I will get back to u ASAP--Ashish Uchiha (talk) 11:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Advice Hey there my name is SunXia, I'm an active member of Bleach Wiki. Please be advised that it is not constructive to use Bleach Wiki for the sole purpose of discussing bans you have received elsewhere. If you are looking for somewhere to chat amongst yourselves, one of you can make a new Wiki for that for your sole use. Bleach Chat is to be used by editors of this Wiki, which neither you nor Ashish Uchiha are not. Please take this issue elsewhere as we do not want our Wiki involved with "I got banned here let's stir stuff" issues from other Wiki. If you want to edit please stick around or discuss the relevant topic please. Thank you. You can read our Chat Policy. :You can also use Community Central Chat here.